Devastation
by Fabrevans-Shipper143
Summary: Quinn met with an accident while on her way to Rach's wedding and she was in a coma. Sam realize that he still loves her. Will Quinn wake up/recover? Will both Sam and Quinn reunite and gave their love story another chance? Or will something else happen? Read it and review. Do give ideas. :) incomplete. to be continued.
1. Chapter 1

***Sam's POV***

It has been five hours since I sat on the chairs along the hallway. I had been staring at the same white walls for about an hour. With a worried face, I strolled back and forth along the hallway from one end to another while Rachel, Finn and the rest sat down quietly and say a little prayer for Quinn. In my heart, I was silently praying for Quinn who was being treated in the operating theatre. Beads of perspiration trickled down my forehead as I was pacing up and down. I felt lost. Hopefully Quinn could make it through. She's been facing many obstacles in her life.

"I felt so bad..It's my fault.. I've distracted her. I texted her and then she met with an accident. It's..all..my..fault.." Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel don't say that. It wasn't your fault. Quinn was in the right way. It's that van driver who was at fault. He exceed the speed limit. He was speeding and he ran into Quinn's car. We're all worried. Just pray for her." I told Rachel.

"Yeah Rach, Sam's right. Don't feel bad" Artie said.

"Absolutely.. I agree with Sam. Just keep calm and say a little prayer" Mercedes voiced out her opinion.

I kept on pacing up and down until a male doctor dressed in a surgeon's coat called us. Santana, Mercedes, Finn and I followed the doctor while the rest stayed at the waiting area. All of us were hoping for good news.

do review and give some ideas of what u want to see/happen :) thanks loads!


	2. Chapter 2

-flashback-

*Sam's POV*

_Everyone else have arrived, except for Quinn. So we're all waiting for our little miss Quinn Fabray. _

"_I'm gonna text Quinn. We have to wait for her. It'll be incomplete without her." Rachel pleaded._

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my bestfriend, lucky to have been where I have been..." my cellphone rang loudly. It was the duet of LUCKY between me and Quinn, my first and true love.. _

_"Oh Samuel Evans.. stop dreaming. She's not yours anymore. All that's left are memories. She might be with somebody else now" I whispered to in my heart before answering the phone call._

_"SAM I'M SORRY SON.. BUT I NEED YOU TO BABYSIT BROTHER AND SISTER IN AN HOUR.. I'LL BE FOLLOWING YOUR DAD TO VISIT YOUR SICK GRANDPARENTS IN TENNESSEE. TAKE CARE OF YOUR BROTHER AND SON! I love you." Mrs Evans left a quick message and hung up the phone._

_I knew it was my responsibility to look after my two younger siblings. Family comes first. I could not be irresponsible and left the the two kids alone at home. I gotta head back home and babysit them._

_"Finn, Rachel.. I'm sorry but I could not observe your wedding ceremony. My mom just called me and I have to go home now. Mom and dad are leaving for Tennessee this evening. They want me to take care of Stacey and Stevie. So I gotta go now. Sorry guys but CONGRATULATIONS!" I explained._

_Both Finn and Rachel nodded. All of them waved goodbye to me while waiting for Quinn's arrival._

_I drove the car until he was caught in a traffic congestion. An accident was believed to have occurred._

_"Oh man, how can this happen? I'm in a hurry for goodness .." I whined._

_I was annoyed by the traffic congestion until something caught his attention. A red Volkswagen beetle. _

_"Hang on, isn't that Quinn's car?! Why is her car there? Where is she? Well that must be her car.. I recognised the registration number. Yes it's her car. Is this why she's late? " I thought._

_Without thinking further, I parked my car by the side and rushed out to the accident scene. Quinn Fabray was indeed involved in an accident. Apparently a van driver had been speeding and didn't stop at the traffic junction and rammed into Quinn's car. Rumours also circulated that Quinn had been texting while driving, thus she lost concentration on what's happening around the area while some said she was the one who was speeding. I chose not to believe all of the rumours and prayed that everything's gonna be alright._

_I was in a total shock. Many people started to gather around the scene. Thankfully someone called the 911 early. Many negative thoughts came racing through my mind._

_I went back to the car and drive until I reached home. I instructed Stacey and Stevie to get ready and follow me to the hospital and they listened. They were sad upon hearing what happened to Quinn. Both of them teared and said a prayer for Quinn to be safe. _

_I reached the hospital and saw the New Directions waiting outside the operating theatre. They were amazed to see me. Well, it seems that Finn and Rachel had cancelled the wedding since everyone is here.. including Burt, Carole and the Berries. _

_I explained to them what I saw at the accident scene. Rachel seemed so down that she was crying so hard. The rest were tearing and looking down. Even my siblings were worried and tearing. Then Joe came up to me and informed me that Quinn was texting while driving. She was replying to Rachel's text message when a van rammed into the left side of her car. The van was speeding. The police found Quinn's phone and saw Rachel's number and contacted her informing about Quinn's condition. That's how the New Directions were informed about this. And unfortunately the wedding had to be cancelled. Quinn is now in the operating theatre, fighting with her life._

_Upon hearing this, I was worried. I said a little prayer for Quinn and paced back and forth of the hospital hallway, hoping to hear good news._

**PLEASE review. It means so much. :) do give ideas of what you want to see in the next few chapters. I might consider that :)**


End file.
